customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday, Treehouse! (battybarney2014's version)
Happy Birthday, Treehouse! is is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on August 27, 2002. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. the kids spend lots of time having fun playing pretend in their treehouse birthday party and help to celebrating 10th Dino Year Together and from the Season 6th Finale and Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Emily also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kristen learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) Additional Cast *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) (cameo) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) (cameo) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) (cameo) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) (cameo) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) (cameo) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) (cameo) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) (cameo) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) (cameo) *Baby Fig (David Larouche / Edouard Larouche) (cameo) *Twinken (Voice: James LeBrecht) (cameo) *Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) (cameo) *Dad (Alan Fawcett) (cameo) (cameo) *Mom (Jane Wheeler) (cameo) (cameo) *The Collector (Steffen Foster) (cameo) *The Juggler (Michael Davis) (cameo) *Stanley Stillz (David Lebel) (cameo) *Policeman (John Dunn-Hill) (cameo) *Parade Stilt Walkers (Andre St-Jean & Paul Vachon) (cameo) *Sousaphone Player (Barry Taras) (cameo) *Woman with Hat (Sheena Larkin) (cameo) *The Waiter (Matt Holland) (cameo) *Maitre D' (Alain Gendreau) (cameo) *Waiters (Martin Boisvert, Alain Gaithier, Danielle Lecourtois, Jaques Moisan, and Kathleen Renaud) (cameo) *Chez Snobbe Delivery Man (Normand Carriere) (cameo) *Circus Clowns (Jean Filion & Francoise Herbert) (cameo) *Trapeze (Ruby Rowat) (cameo) *Acrobatic Biycle (Luc Tremblay) (cameo) *Chineese Pole (Mathieu Roy) (cameo) *Contertionist (Jinny Jacinto) (cameo) *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher (Dave Level) (cameo) *Teeter Board Flyer (Alain Gauthier) (cameo) *Teeter Board Pusher (Andre St-Jean) (cameo) *Teeter Board Spotter (Roch Kutras) (cameo) *Female Wire Walker (Molly Saudi) (Cameo) *Marching Band Musicians (cameo) *Monkeys (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameo) *Clowns (cameo) *Teddy Bears (cameo) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) (cameo) Song List # The Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Let's Play Together # Gonna Have a Party # Goodbye Treehouse (Tunes: The Goodbye Songs) # Just Imagine # I Love Birthdays # The Barney Bag # Las Mañanitas # Feliz Aniversário # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # I Scream You Scream We All Scream for Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # We're Gonna Find a Way # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You End Credit Songs #You Can Do Anything #I Love You #Barney - The Song Musical Director *Bob Singleton Trivia *This is videos markets: **The end of the expect is was the is another time Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. **The last time the new playground, school, and treehouse sets are used (not counting any clip shows) not to feature any new Barney songs. **Written by Stephen White, and directed by Steven Feldman. **The last time where both Season 6 Barney costumes are used. The first time being Barney's Super Singing Circus, The second was Come on Over to Barney's House, The third was Dino Dancin' Tunes, The fourth was My Valentine, Love Barney, The fifth time Barney's Let's Go To The Zoo, The sixth time was You Can Be Anything, The seventh was Barney's Beach Party The eight and last was Round and Round We Go!. **The official end of Barney' Second Era (July 8, 1997 - August 27, 2002). **The last home video to feature the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends logo during the intro. **The last Barney video to be filmed video took place in July 12-14 1999 from the treehouse set before the third era of Barney & Friends begins previous video, Barney's Musical Scrapbook Except this time, the insides of the school closed and treehouse sets are actually shown, and the bench surrounding the playground tree is added, expect it was nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. **The last home video to have Bob Singleton a musical director. **This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". **The final appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, and Robert. **The final time Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan and performed by David Joyner. However, Joyner would still play Barney in live appearances up until 2005. **The final time BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Fun & Games. *Kristen *Stephen *Kim *Danny *Emily *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Min *Cody *Abby *Marcella *Jason *Jesse *Julie *Derek *Kelly *Tosha *Shawn *Carlos * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. *During the song I Love You, the audio is taken from Barney's Fun & Games, but of course with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids joining him on the second verse. * In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video Classic Collecionlogo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 6 intro with second and third generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 5-6 logo. However, the Season 4 Version of Barney Theme Songs from Season 4 vocals in the Around the World! from Season 1-3 Version. * On the front cover of the VHS and DVD release of this, Barney wears a birthday crown. Barney's same birthday crown would later return in the back DVD cover of Dino-Mite Birthday. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the Season 5 home video "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!"at the credits said "2000" (which it was filmed and produced that year.) It means when this video finished production in 2000, it was delayed until 2002. *The Season 3 version of "I Love You" is similar to the version from the rendition used in the Barney's Sleepytime Songs album and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons video. Except this time, it has an increased tempo. *This video was originally called Treehouse's Birthday Bash. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *Dean Barnett is voiced the preview for this video. *The U.K. VHS just ends with the Still HIT Entertainment Logo and no trailers. Category:Classic Collection Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:2002 Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials